


Sometimes Stars Fade

by Heyolarando



Series: Broken Trust, Broken Hearts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Book - Freeform, Dare, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Lies, M/M, Miss Bliss - Freeform, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyolarando/pseuds/Heyolarando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the love story of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson unfold. I watched every morning in first period. I never thought it would've ended the way it did. My stomach hurts every minute I do think about it. Maybe someone will learn from it. I hope that's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Stars Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on here. It just sort of came to me one night! Miss Bliss is an English teacher by the way! Please give me any feed back. I worked hard on this and hope you enjoy!!

"I saw it unfold. I can't believe things went on outside of that one classroom, during that one period.

The first day I taught I quickly picked up who was who.The first row consisted of the nerds right in the middle and the popular kids who didn't want to admit they actually loved the subject to the side. The second row had the kids who were popular, the third row had the kids that were sort of popular and then there was the last row. That last row held my drama kids. 

There were two students who stood out to me; Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Harry was in the popular crowd while Louis stayed with the drama kids. The two never talked, until Harry went up Louis one day before class. I watched as he asked the lad out and he nodded in disbelief. 

I thought it was cute how the rest of the class Louis had this smile on his face. A few months went by and the love between them was so passionate and so amazing. If you didn't think they were a match made in heaven, you were blind. I would come into the class and see Harry at his desk, with Louis on his lap and having a full on snog. It was quite funny. 

I did notice Louis moved himself to the second row and his friends from the last row only glared at him. When I would assign an essay Louis' would be about love and happiness. His grades improved a lot. Harry was truly bringing out the best in him. 

I'll never forget when he came in with a hickey. He wore it so proudly and Harry made sure people knew it was there by grabbing Louis and kissing the bruise. When Louis left the classroom to go to the bathroom Harry let everyone know just how it got there. 

Then there was their 6 month anniversary. I'd seen a lot of morning greeting between the love struck couple, but this one was bigger and better then any one yet. That class neither had paid attention, it was like they were the only people in the world. 

The next day Louis wasn't in school, but Harry was. Some blonde girl took over the spot on Harry's lap and more hatred came from that last row.

Louis never came back to school.

Half way through the period one of my students came in late, eyes blood shot. His name was Zayn, he was quite and was friends with Louis before he began dating Harry, but wrote some amazing things. I told him to sit down, but he didn't he just stared at Harry. Finally after a minute of silence he looked at me and said 'Louis killed himself.' And sat down. The room went silent and suddenly there was a sob and everyone began crying. Everyone, but Harry. I had to get the principle who had just heard the news from a family friend of the Tomlinson's . The students were told to go to the auditorium so administration could break the news. 

Everyone left my class, but Harry stayed. He then poured his heart out about how he had dated Louis on a dare and the blonde girl from the beginning of class was who he cheated on Louis with the whole time. He told me about how he humiliated him during what was suppose to be a romantic dinner date, but ended with Louis having pasta all over him and a video of him crying and running out of the restaurant, filmed by Harry's friends.

He told me he didn't realize it, but while he was stringing Louis along how he fell in love with him. 'Now he's dead and I killed him.' Harry broke down right in front of me. 

The funeral was horrible. No one wants to go to a funeral for a 17 year old boy who had an amazing future ahead of him. Louis' mum was a mess, I couldn't blame her. Harry apologized so much and his mum was so understanding telling him it was okay and how it wasn't his fault. But no matter who forgave Harry, he would never forgive himself. 

Harry tried to leave the earth, just like Louis did, but his sister caught him before he could. Louis isn't here anymore, but Harry is and he won't let the world forget Louis. I suppose that's why he's asked me to write this. 

A book about Louis seemed crazy at first, then I realized it wasn't about Louis it was about every person who'd ever been hurt. Harry wanted them to see what it was like from the one inflicting the wounds. This book isn't about Louis it was inspired by him. Maybe for the one life that was lost many more will be saved.

I'll never forget Louis Tomlinson. He was a bright eyed boy with a passion for drama and literature. He put others before himself and could make anyone smile. He was never the boy you'd think would kill himself. He had so much potential. Now he's in the ground, in a coffin, just like we all be one day. He was always the type of person who liked having control of his life. He lost that control of his life one day and that was that." Mrs. Bliss put her pen down and smiled handing Harry the paper.

"Why did you want me to write that? Haven't you already gotten a publisher?l She asked Harry nodded "It was missing something. It was always me writing, but I wanted to know what other people thought. Who better then my English teacher who saw it all." 

Miss Bliss smiled "Your an amazing young man Harry." She said quietly. 

Harry smiled "I hope Louis thinks that. I like to think maybe he forgave me. I talk to him... in my dreams at least he tells me he forgives me. He tell me he loves me. I still love him too. I can't wait until I see him again." He said, whispering the last sentence.

 

Meanwhile somewhere above a young boy, forever 17 watched on and smiled "I love you too Harry. You'll see me again." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so tell me what you think. I was thinking about writing a fan fiction for the whole story so tell me if I should or not!


End file.
